


come over

by webtastic



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: there's no shipping but if you squint.. maybe you'll see something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webtastic/pseuds/webtastic
Summary: a short fic written for rui's birthday





	come over

 

The moment Rui wakes up he's bombarded with text messages, social media notifications, and a few missed calls. He was allowed to wake up a little late today, thanks to Producer, who wanted to give him a gift of a few extra hours of free time. He doesn't notice it, but he's grinning. He takes a bit to reply to as many texts as he can, he calls his family and thanks them for supporting him through the years. He feels so loved. He chuckles to himself. He wonders briefly what he's going to do today before he showers, gets dressed, and heads over to the apartment next to him.

Rui opens the door, doesn't even knock anymore. He knows he doesn't have to. 

" _Mister_ Yamashita! _Good morning_! Are you _home_?" He calls out from the front door. He takes off his shoes and steps in. He can hear Jiro yawning from his futon. 

"Yeah. Good morning, Rui." Jiro sits up and looks at the time and grimaces. He looks up to the blonde who's grinning above him, just happy to see him. Jiro can't help but smile too.

"What are you doing waking this old man up so early?" Jiro asks. It's a joke and they both know it. Rui sits beside Jiro and playfully bumps his shoulder against the older man's. Jiro chuckles. 

"Guess what day it is today!" Rui looks at Jiro expectantly. Jiro knows the answer. It's been in his calendar for as long as he's known him.

"I know it's your birthday." Jiro pauses lifting his hand to ruffle Rui's hair a bit. "Happy birthday, Rui." 

Rui opens his mouth to say his thanks but is interrupted by the click of Jiro's front door opening. They both look over and see Michio entering. He didn't knock either. He doesn't have to. Michio makes eye contact with Rui and his eyes widen. He recovers immediately. Rui gives him a questionable look. Michio clears his throat.

"Maita-kun. I didn't expect to see you here so early. I wanted to wake Yamashita-kun up and greet you at your apartment. The two of us have work in a few hours but I wanted to see you before we left. I'm glad I could meet you here instead. It means we can spend approximately 5 minutes extra together." Michio says with his usual stern expression. His eyes, however, are filled with warmth and love. Rui can't help but laugh. It's so sweet and his heart swells. 

"Happy birthday, Maita-kun. Yamashita-kun and I both bought you gifts, but you'll have to wait until tonight to get them." Michio sits beside him. The blonde glances over at both his bandmates. They're smiling at him and he can't help but smile back. He realizes he's done that a lot today and he's only been awake for 3 hours. He wraps his arms around the both of their shoulders and pulls them close, much to their surprise. Jiro lets out a shocked gasp and Michio grunts, but neither are unhappy.

" _Thanks_!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing sidem. i don't think i was able to capture anything i really wanted to portray here but i will keep trying!!! i love rui so much and wanted to write something for his bday. sorry it's so short. follow my twitter @happykirapark! hbd rui!


End file.
